Episode 8113 (26th April 2013)
Plot Peter's furious to realise that Carla's gone behind his back and bought Leanne's share of the bookies. Carla insists that she's done him a massive favour. Tommy suggests to Izzy that she needs to keep an eye on Gary. Izzy's bemused. Peter begs Leanne to rip up Carla's cheque but Leanne refuses and enjoys pointing out how Carla paid over the odds for her share. Peter's seething. Izzy quizzes Gary wanting to know what Tommy meant. Gary plays it down and tells her how he managed to buy Tina's dad's wedding ring back from a pawnshop for £20 and Tommy's just jealous. Izzy's appeased. Tommy tells Tina it's obvious to him that Gary fancies her but Tina's adamant that he's imagining it. Carla, Peter, Tracy and Rob meet for a drink in the bistro. Rob takes great relish in winding Peter up over Carla's involvement at the bookies. Peter sulks. Anna visits Faye at Tim's flat. Faye covers up the fact that she's home alone and Anna leaves, none the wiser. Nick and Leanne gloat over Carla's cheque and the added bonus that it's caused such a rift between Peter and Carla. When Peter overhears Carla telling Rob and Tracy that there's no way she'll let him sell his share of the business as he couldn't be trusted with the money, Peter storms out, offended. Carla's mortified. Anna discovers the pawnbroker's receipt and is horrified to see Gary lied about the £20 he paid for the ring, it was actually £200. Mary looks after Asha and Aadi and talks to them kindly about how lovely Sunita was. Dev's grateful to her. Rob lectures Carla on how to turn the bookies around and increase the profits. Tim returns from the Rovers. Faye suggests a game but Tim's too tired and Faye is left to watch the TV, a lonely figure. Anna confronts Gary with the receipt for £200. Gary insists it was just an act of kindness but Anna's uneasy, suspicious he may have feelings for Tina. Realising Rob's potential, Carla shows him the books and suggests that he should run the bookies with Peter rather than her. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla makes a business proposal to Rob; Anna discovers Gary lied about how much he spent on retrieving the ring for Tina; and Chesney is heartbroken to hear about Katy and Ryan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,540,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2013 episodes